Paper Mario: Power Dash
Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 2 is a 2.5D RPG-style title for the Nintendo Wii. The story is a sequel to Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door for the Nintendo GameCube, but is a prequel to Super Paper Mario, being set a year after the game’s events. Storyline Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door 2 Story The X-Naut organization is rebuilding and plaining a new plan to take the Mushroom World for there own evil pupores Interduction Plot After The X-Nauts defeat by Mario the X-Nauts return to there old base on the moon there they plan to rebuild there base and hatch a new plan to defeat Mario and take over The Mushroom World. Lord Crump taking the place of Sir Grodus after he was reduce to nothing but a head plans to take over the new X- Naut Organaztion becoming Sir Crump. They then carry out there new plan.... Progule: A Rouge's Return The Story starts out with Parakarry delivering a letter to Mario at his house Luigi getting the mail and opening the letter for them to read it says that it is from Goombella a old friend of Mario invinting Mario and Luigi to Rougeport to have a party to celebrate Professer Frankly's 78 Birthday. Mario and Luigi along with Princess Peach get on the boat to Rougeport once there they meet up with Goombella and start the party but they are interupted by a strange man who launches a sneak attack on the party using his combat suit the X-Naut Pro Launcher and Mario Luigi and Goombella fight him after he is defeated the man reveals himself as Omega Z-Naut a Elite of the new X-Naut Army he then launches a smoke bomb and takes Princess Peach. Mario Goombella and Luigi then notice a note in the X-Naut Lanuage Proffesor Frankly then takes the note to his house and tranlates it and it says " We are Rebuilding our Empire and planing to take over this planet using our leader's serect weapon the Trintity Staff to awaken the most powerful being in the Universe has ever known all will tremble before us. However that is all the proffeser is able to translate but he tells the Hero's what the Trintity Staff is it is a powerful staff said to hold the most powerful unspeakable dark negative energy in the world Goombella then asks why the X-Nauts need this staff Frankly then says that this staff could a awaken a dark legendary beast sealed in the dark pits of the Universe and destory everything but Frankly also says that in order for this process to be complete they need the Elemental Medals the medals told in legend to contain the power of nature in each medal the prusume that the X-Nauts need these to awaken it from its sleeping chamber loacted and the edge of the Universe the Death Hole but Goombella asks why they need Princess Peach but Frankly doesn't know but they must collect the medals before they do the 7 medals loactions are only shown through the Magic Map if the holder of the map has all the crystal stars then the loactions will be revealed at The Thousand Year Door the gang then sets out to the Thousand Year Door and the Door reveals the first loaction the Meadow Ruins. Chapter 1: Ruins in the Ruins Mario and the gang set out to Meadow Ruins after receving the Power Smash Pro Badge from Frankly but the pipe to Meadow Ruins is destroyed by a X-Bomb a new weapon the X-Nauts use so they turn back but the Cheep Chomper that lives in the sewers attacks them after his defeat he shows them a alternative route to get to Meadow Ruins and they countinue they hunt for the first Elemental Medal they arrvie in Propechial Avenue whey they meet with another old friend of Mario Koops who came from Petalburg to investage the attack on the town later they meet up with the town chief and his shy son Hombreau who tells them about the creature that attack there town who's name is Grass Ripple a ancient beast who was killed ago but has returned somehow Mario decides to fight this monster and he sets out along with friends and Koops who has joined the gang to fight Grass Ripple they set out to his lair loacted in Blossom Woods once at his lair they are attacked by his trooper Flower Crusher but he is defeated and they countinue they search for Grass Ripple halfway through the lair Hombreau appears and asks to join them to prove he is not a timid kid but a brave hero Mario accepts and using his powers reveals a path to where Grass Ripple is there they fight him and beat him but he then reveals his true form and the real battle begins after Grass Ripple's he reveals he was brought back to life by the X-Nauts in exchange for him to attack the Meadow Ruins he then gives the first Elemental Medal The Grass Medal to Mario learning a new special move Petal Burst. Intermission Meanwhile at the X-Nauts lair the X-Nauts tell Lord Crump about Grass Ripple Being defeated and Mario getting the first medal but they will countinue there search for the 6 remaining medals they also tell grodus that the leaders and members from all other X-Nauts Bases have arrived including the Elite fighting Force the Infintiy X Force the five members there leader Sharp the ammuntion expert Shoots the stragey leader Cuts the weapon builder Launch and the power and muscle Slash they are order to attack and kill Mario at the next loaction of the next medal and they move out while Peach meets up with her old friend T.E.C. who tells her that she is being recorded by the X-Nauts using a camera but T.E.C shuts the camera down long enough for Peach to type a letter to Mario and leaves back to her room meanwhile Bowser and his son Bowser Jr. have learned Mario is after a rare artifact and Bowser decides that he wants it for himself so they travel to Rougeport while Mario and the gang learn the next loaction for there second medal In Volt City. Chapter 2: A Shocking Sitituion Heading towards Volt City they find themselves at the enterance that leads to Volt City but it costs one million gold coins to enter Mario not having that kind of money turns around and plans to head back to Rougeport but a Hawk name Chip'O gives the money they need to enter the city and they make they way towards the city there though frequent power outages keep happening all throughout the city after hearing that all there power comes from the Static Tower they decide to strom the tower to see what is causing these frequent power outages but as they make there way to Static Tower the Infintiy X Force attacks them and they battle in the end they are defeated but they reveal that they were just stalling them so the Pulse Demon can get more power to drain Volt City of all its electrity they then return to town and ask who the Pusle Demon is and know one has ever heard of him before so they return to the entrance to Static Tower only to be attack by Chip'O who wants his one million gold coins that Mario promsied him but Mario has no money so Chip'O attacks and fight but he is beaten after words Chip'O asks why they are here because this place is off limits to people and Mario tells them what is going on and Chip'O decides that if they fix this problem this will be a exchange for the money that he owes him and just to make sure he doesn't bail Chip'O decides to join Mario to keep a eye on him through the tower they are being monitor by the Infintiy X Force and decide to sent the Pusle Demons must elite minions to deal with them first Gronker a giant muant with a big appittie after he is defeated the next minion Rocket Ball the giant rocket with incredbile speed he is defeated as well then the final minion Swoop a giant bat but he is defeated to so they finally make it to the Pusle Demon and fight him only for him to be destoryed but he reveals himself to be a fake while the real Pusle Demon Gathered the remaining energy he needed to be at full power and the real Pusle Demon along with the Infintiy X Force reveal themselves and the Pusle Demon begins his fight with Mario but the Pusle Demon is still defeat at the end so the Infintiy X Force retreats while all the power is back on and Mario gets the Lighting Medal from the defeated Pusle Demon Learing the move Zapper Beam Intermission Back at the X-Naut base Sir Crump is having a metting with the leaders of the other X-Naut tribes loacted around the world saying that they have sent out there best troops to search for the medals Crump then also adds that he sent out a X-Naut bounty hunter to take care of them meanwhile T.E.C gets Peach to visit her so she can obtain the X-Data for him saying that this data could be use to defeat the X-Naut and find a way for Peach to escape there base so Peach diguses herself as a X-Naut and escapes only for a X-Naut to see right through her disuge but knocks him out cold and then manages to sneak in Crump's room and steal the data and gives it to T.E.C to process it Peach asks about the camera but T.E.C says he shut it down so Peach writes another message to Mario and then leaves Meanwhile Bowser and his son have arrived in Rougeport after they have heard Mario was there to launch a attack on the town but someone says that he is in Volt City and so Bowser and Jr. head there while Mario finds the next loaction of the Elemental medal in Blowback Ridge. Chapter 3: Wind In Your Ears Professor Frankly tells them that the only way to get to Blowback Ridge is to get a plane ticket from Don Pinita the former boss of a mafia gang so after finding him he says that Frankie the new boss of the mafia gang has the tickets but is on a honeymoon vaction with Francessa to Volt City so Mario heads there and finds them to give them the tickets to the plane landing in Blowback Ridge they find Vivan there saying that she was sight seeing the place to look around and she joins up Mario to find the next Medal but suddenly a huge gust of Wind sents them flying and the town near bye Sweeper Town back to the entrance to Blowback Ridge and the town before them in ruins the villagers not knowing what just happened but Mario trys to figure it out just then another huge gust of wind comes bye Mario then plans to go deeper into Blowback Ridge there he finds a giant windmill producing a huge amount of wind Mario and the gang try to stop the wind from producing any more wind but it keeps on spining just then the windmill moves and reveals that the windmill is actaully a monster named Gust Gusher and before the monster leaves they get a glimpse of the next medal the Wind Medal and decide to chase after him to get that medal on the way the X-Naut bounty hunter Zeron ambushes them and battles them in a fight but loses and retreats then they find the lair of Gust Gusher but the enterance to the lair is alive and attacks them but it is defeated then they enter the lair and begin there search for Gust Gusher along the way encouter a varitey of booby traps set up for them but they manage to aviod all of them and finally make it to Gust Gusher's Room where there they fight and Gust Gusher is defeated or so they think Zeron pops out from Gust Gusher and reveals that the entire time he has been controlling Gust Gusher and explains that when he retreated after Mario defeated him he ran into the beast Gust Gusher and not only managed to manpluited this monster but also managed to get the Wind Medal the only thing left he needs to do is destroy Mario and friends he then unleashes his sercet weapon the castle which is actually a giant combat fighter he thens plans to use his weapon to destroy Blowback Ridge along with Mario and friends with it so Mario and his friends begin there fight with the castle after it is defeated they begin there fight with the core which is Gust Gusher and begins another battle with a new and improved Gust Gusher but still is defeated in the end and Mario claims the Wind Medal and Zeron retreats back to the X-Naut Base and Mario learns the new move Hurricane Fury. Intermission Sir Crump recieves a message from Zeron saying that he had failed in his mission to destroy Mario and his friends Sir Crump angered by this scolds at Zeron but decides to give him a second chance and then ends the message Playable Characters *Mario Partners *Goomblab - Goomba. *Boomla - Pink Bomb-omb. *Lily - Crazee Dayzee. *Yosteel - Baby Green Yoshi. *Libert - Big Bandit. *Strato - Red-shelled Paratroopa. *Johnson - Reformed X-Naut. *Mallet - Hammer Bro. *Canide - Red Chain Chomp. *Fuzzo - Green Fuzzy. *Screecher - Swooper. *Metallin - Iron Cleft. *Dri - Dry Bones. *Katrol - Dark Koopatrol. *Guf - Craw. *Arrow - Bristle. *Pahoe - Ember. *Cumulus - Ruff Puff. *Turq - Sky-Blue Spiny. *Tonvy - Yellow Pianta. *Booste - Boo. Gameplay The gameplay itself is very similar to its prequel and Paper Mario. The turn-based system is once again used, but it also introduces a multiplayer system, with 2 people playing at one time – one acting the roll of Mario, and one acting the roll of his partner. Setting Main article: Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 2 Locations Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 2 takes place where the first one did, near Rougeport and the areas beyond, but there are also new areas that were seen and/or mentioned, such as Bowser's Castle. Journal Mario’s journal will display a number of useful things, all listed below. Tattle A Tattle system is also introduced, similar to its prequel.The Tattle will reveal an enemy’s name, its HP, and its Defense. Record Book When Mario and company complete a chapter, a log for those events will be stored. Map In an incredibly similar way to Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. A map showing the location of the next Excelsior will be stored in the Journal. Excelsior Storage When Mario collects a new Excelsior, it is displayed, along with the number remaining in the worlds. Controls Outside of Battle A Button: Jump B button: Hammer X button: Talk/Open Doors Y Button: View Journal R Button: Action Button L button: Switch Out Partner Start Button: Pause/Open Inventory Z button: Utilize Partner's Power Control Stick: Move In battle Control Stick: Select Action A button: Perform Action Command B Button: Decline Action Start Button: Pause Guarding Guarding takes precise timing, just like Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. There are two types of guarding: Superguard, and normal guard. Superguard A Superguard not only protects Mario from damage, but rebounds the attck on the attacker. It is a good deal harder to pull off than a normal guard, as the player has to press the guard button the exact moment that the attack hits to perform a sucessful Superguard. Guard A normal guard is fairly easy to pull off. It protects Mario from the majority of the damage, but not all of it. The player has to press the guard button right before the attck collides. The Audience It is not required, but winning over the crowd will boost your chance of winning the battle, as sometimes, the crowd will throw helpful items on the stage. When the player performs stylish moves, the crowd will g wild and boost their Star Power. When the player rises 10 levels, the stage will have a complete makeover, and the audience number will increase. Leveling Up Much like previous Paper Mario titles, this one involves the player gaining levels through Exp. Points when they defeat any enemy or monster. The player has a choice of leveling up either HP, FP, or Badge Points. Other The mainstream quest has many side quests to complete, also. Reception Overall, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 2 was received fairly well by fans. The most popular feature was the two-player battle and overworld system. The graphics were slightly improved over the GameCube version, and fans also seemed to like this. However, its similarity to the prequel was generally frowned upon. The addition of new partners than the regular ones was receieved incredibly happily. See Also *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 2 Chapters *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 2 Boss List *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 2 Locations *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 2 Items Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Games Category:Sequels Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Mario Category:2.5D Games